La Felicidad de Aoba-san
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Virus esta preocupado por el resiente estado de salud de Aoba, interesado en hacerlo sentir más agusto en su"nuevo hogar" y entonces encuentra la clave Ren Bad End de Virus y Trip Virus x Aoba Mención/Aparición de Virus x Aoba x Trip one shot.


Otro más de virus x Aoba x Trip, amo a esos tres y leer doujinshis de ellos no ayuda, creo que amo todas las parejas de dmmd, no hay ni una que odie.

Como dije, amo el Virus x Aoba x Trip, o el Trip x Virus, pero este fic en especial es Virus x Aoba, espero les guste porque a mí me encanto.

Seguiré haciendo fics de dmmd, esto podría ser shots de vida diaria de los personajes, luego le haré uno a cada ruta, de momento Virus y Trip tiene protagonismo en el fic, supongo que es por el odio generado en su Bad End, me gustaría pensar que después Aoba fue feliz, y este en especial creo que lo demuestra.

Dramatical Murder no es de mi propiedad, su fuera mío la ruta de Mizuki tendría hard yaoi tres, es de Nitro Chiral.

Enjoy~

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸( Dramatical Murder Ren Bad End 1# )°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Virus POV

Después de todo el desastre en Platinum Jall, cortesía de Aoba san y sus amigos, una vez capturado abandonamos el país, trayéndonos a Aoba san y otras cosas con nosotros. Si bien Toue gano uy aun tenía a Sei san de su lado, nosotros decidimos irnos, no pensábamos entregar a Aoba san a toe, él ya había disfrutarlo de Sei san.

Tomamos una casa en un país lejano en un pueblo aislado e hicimos cuanto quisimos con Aoba san, admito que lo que hicimos no fue lo mejor del mundo, pero tampoco es como si me arrepintiera, después de todo eh deseado poseer a Aoba san desde hace muchos años atrás. Y aunque debo compartirlo con Trip no importa mientras este también conmigo.

Esta noche está en mi cama, durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de que hasta hace tan solo un año lloraba y se retorcía de dolor por nosotros, fue divertido hasta verlo tratar de escapar, pero al final se ha resignado; le cortamos las alas y lo hemos enjaulado.

Últimamente parece resignarse a nosotros, ya no se resiste como antes y eso empieza a gustarme, que no se me resista, porque a decir verdad, amo a Aoba dan casi desde que lo conocí.

Esa vez de hace ya mucho tiempo atrás Aoba san me pareció un mocoso un poco estúpido en fase de rebeldía, lo único que me atraía a él era su rostro similar al de Sei san y su extraño poder. Pero poco a poco Aoba san me fascinó y cautivo al punto de que casi mi amor por él parecía una obsesión, incluso Trip me lo menciono un par de veces, aunque él casi nunca va contra mí. Me pregunto por qué.

En fin, Aoba san se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, hoy martes le tocaba quedar conmigo y hemos pasado la noche teniendo sexo, es increíble como Aoba dan se ha acostumbrado tanto a mí. Pero es como le menciones, las personas tienen una increíble capacidad de adaptabilidad, la cual les pero iré acomodarse al entorno, asimilarse por decirlo de alguna manera.

Verlo dormir es uno de mis mayores placeres, su expresión es serena y hermosa, su cabello cae delicadamente por su rostro, cuello y hombros, parece una preciosa cascada. Aoba san es verdaderamente hermoso.

Comienzo a acariciar un poco su cara, maravillándome por la suavidad de su piel, él se estremece ante mí con tacto, pero no de placer como yo pensé, de sus párpados cerrados escapan algunas lágrimas y menciona el nombre "Ren"

¿Ren es el allmate de Aoba?, creo que su. Si mal no recuerdo contrajo un gusano que acabo con el allmate. Sin embargo recuerdo que Aoba tenía un verdadero cariño por Ren, incluso cuando hacia Rhyme recuerdo que siempre revisaba que Ren estuviera en orden y ni le hubiese pasado nada. Recuerdo haber sentido algo parecido a celos, después de todo Aoba parecida amar a ese cachorro robot.

Le mire fríamente, no, no permitiría que pensara en ese robot mientras compartíamos el lecho.

Rápidamente tomo sus mejillas con ambas labios, alzándole el rostro, quizá sin delicadeza, y devore sus rojos labios con gula, él despertó, naturalmente, asustado, trató de alejarse pero no se lo permití, no permitiría que siguiera pensando en él, al menos si dormía conmigo.

¿Sabes Aoba san?, los humanos somos egoístas por naturalezas, yo te quería solo para mí, para mí y nadie más, pero hice un trato con Trip y sólo con él te compartiría. No es como si nos lleváramos bien, tan solo no nos buscamos pelea el uno al otro. Ti eres la clave de nuestra convivencia, pues ambos te queremos.

El beso lo termine yo, te vi jadear sonrojado en busca de aire, con los ojos llorosos. Siempre suelo besarte apasionadamente, besos estilo francés que te hieren los labios, así que te duelen, pero no me importa. No debes pensar en ese perro robot si me tienes a mí.

Te vuelvo a besar mientras llevo mis manos a jugar con tus tetillas, Gimes llorando pidiéndome me detenga, pero no te haré caso, parece que te duele, es natural, hemos tenido sexo un montón de veces tan solo esta noche, están aún sensible, pero no me importa.

Dejo tus labios y bajo a devorar tu cuello, dejándote marcas de propiedad y cambiando las de Trip por las mías, Gimes y jadeas llamando mi nombre y suplicando me detenga, ya estás cansado y dolorido. Pero este es un castigo alba san, por pensar en alguien que no sea yo mientras estás conmigo.

Pellizco y estiro tus tetillas y te retuerces. Bajo hasta ellas y las lamo con delicadeza. Esta vez reaccionas positivamente mientras una de mis manos toma tu miembro semi erecto.

Bajo aun mas mi cabeza hasta tu intimidad donde meto tú llene en mi boca y te hago una relación, empiezas a gemir más alto, temblando ante el placer y llamando mi nombre. Así es Aoba san, no debes pensar en nadie que no sea yo... O Trip en su defecto y momento. Solo cuando estemos los tres tienes derecho s pensar en él, en nadie más.

Sin más abro tus piernas contemplando sublime el manjar que representas. Tu rostro lloroso y sonrojado, pidiéndome parar, en vano, sabes bien que no parare, tu cuerpo enrojecido por mis caricias y marcas. Hermoso, es todo cuanto puedo pensar.

Sin más me introduzco en ti en un rápido movimiento que te saca un grito agudo, doloroso y placentero, siento como tu cálido interior me recibe de buena gana, apreciando la calidez y estrechez. Aguardo un momento a que te acostumbres y salgo de tu levemente para volver a hundirme en tu estrecho interior.

Me inclino a besarte y me sorprendo gratamente, eres tu quien busca mis labios, aferrándote a mí con fuerza, gimiendo mí nombre, gritándolo. Hazlo, adelante, grítalo tan fuerte que trio al lado sabrá a quien realmente perteneces.

Acaricio tu pene superficialmente, mirando como tu interior me estrecha más. Te lo murmuró pero tú me lo niegas, haciéndome reír levemente.

Te embisto más y más fuerte, puedo escuchar a Trip en la puerta, pero no le prestó atención, lo único importante esta frente amo, ofreciéndome su cuerpo.

Menciono tu nombre al sentir el clímax y tú me nombras a mí, llegando a un potente orgasmo.

Sango de tu interior, te veo temblar levemente, suplicándome ya no más, viendo con terror a Trip en la puerta.

Le niego con la cabeza y regresa por donde vino a su cuarto. Acaricio con delicadeza tus cabellos, evitando tu dolor, te estrella eses levemente.

-Aoba san -murmuro abrazándote- no ames a nadie salvo a m-nosotros, mirando, quiérenos, y te prometo te haremos felices -le suplico en un momento de debilidad.

Le amo, pero sé que aunque te gamos su cuerpo su corazón está muy lejos de nuestro alcance.

Sin importar que el ave este en nuestra jaula y cante para nosotros el siempre tendrá al cielo en su corazón y mente, eso hará que no nos pertenezca por completo.

.

.

.

Ya paso otro medio año más, Aoba se había acostumbrado a nosotros y nuestros allmates, a pesar de que ya recupero su comportamiento usual, aun me parece triste. Aunque su sonrisa ha regresado eso se debe especialmente a Hersha y Welter, Aoba parece querer a los al ates y ellos a él.

Bueno, mientras este feliz no me interesa.

Pero recientemente se ha puesto muy triste, no desea comer y en el sexo no es igual esta como ido y hasta se ha puesto a llorar.

Trip y yo nos preocupamos. Pensábamos que ya estábamos bien, que Aoba, aunque ni nos quiera como lo queremos a él, nos aceptaba y nos tenía cariño, ¿me equivoque?

Ya no come, solo se queda en posición fetal en cualquier parte de la casa, ni siquiera Hersha o Welter pueden animarlo, y eso me preocupa/. Si no come bien podría enfermarse, y por su estado de ánimo temíamos lo peor.

Quizá nuevos aires le sienten bien. Toue fue derrocado no hace mucho, éramos libres. Así que una tarde Trip y yo decidimos comprarle ropa a Aoba, de sus colores preferidos y estilos que más le gustaban, eso sorprendió a Aoba san que había estado prácticamente desnudó todo este año, pero el, con una vara inconmensurablemente hermosa nos sonrió agradecido. Después de ducharse se puso ropa, parecía recuperar su "yo" normal.

Y hasta salimos a pasear, luego de hacerle prometernos que no nos causaría problemas. Se portó bien y parecía un niño que a llenas descubría el mundo.

Aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, creo que la opinión de trio de dejarlo un poco más libre era lo mejor, su rostro brillaba de alegría como nunca.

...

Pero en poco tiempo volvió su triste semblante, volvía a despreciar la comida y ni siquiera se vestía.

¿Por qué?

Estaba desesperado por respuestas que él no nos daría.

Y entonces mi respuesta llego en medio de un sueño de él. Extrañaba a su abuela y sus amigos y a Ren.

Creo que es comprensible. Trip y yo jamás tuvimos una verdadera familia, solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro y eso era porque no nos jodíamos el uno al otro, no nos llevábamos mal, pero tampoco bien. No éramos familia, ni siquiera amigos, así que nunca sentimos lo que Aoba san debía sentir. Nostalgia es con se le puede llamar.

Entonces decidí dárselo, aquello que trajimos de la isla y último recurso de felicidad de Aoba dan.

Ren

Era el cumpleaños de Aoba san, el no parecía muy entusiasmado, lo sacamos a pasear por los lugares de atracción turística de aquel país, lo llevamos a los mejores y más lujoso restaurantes... Y finalmente en casa dejamos caer la ",bomba"

-Ren...

-Aoba

Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Aoba san fuera feliz con nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

EPÍLOGO.

-¡Nieto estúpido! ¿Tienes idea de cuán preocupadas estaba? ¡Un año ni más ni menos! Nada, ni un email o lo que sea ni nada.

-No llores abuelita, estoy perfectamente bien, lamento no haberte abusado, ya sabes que soy un poco tonto.

-Nada de dos, eres estúpido!

-No llores te digo, estoy bien, ¿verdad Ren?

-Así es Tae san, Aoba está en perfectas condiciones, no hay ningún problema.

-Al menos podrías visitarme

-Si... Sobre eso... No sé cuándo pueda pasar, pero prometo pasarme por Midorijima... Si te visitare... diles que no se preocupen, estoy bien... Lamento haberlos preocupados... Si abuelita... Bueno, me comunico mañana... Adiós... Te quiero y te extraño...

-¿Haz terminado Aoba san?

-S-si... ¿De verdad poder visitarla algún día?

-Por supuesto Aoba, después de todo te amamos y queremos seas feliz.

-mmmm…

-No nos veas así Aoba san, nuestros métodos no fueron los correctos, pero el síndrome de Estocolmo no está mal, ¿ne?

-Lo que sea mientras pueda verla.

-Por supuesto, siempre que Aoba san nos ame y no se aleje de nosotros Aoba san podrá tener cuanto desee en el mundo.

-Y eso es porque amamos a Aoba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸( Dramatical Murder Virus x Aoba x Trip )°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero les gustase.

A mí en lo personal me encanto ^^

Dejen me reviews si les gusto o si no, me harían muy feliz ^^

Ciao~


End file.
